The present invention relates to trimming nails on fingers and toes. In particular, the invention provides a method and apparatus for trimming finger or toe nails for infants. More particularly, the invention provides an improved method for selectively applying a moving abrasive surface, which is coupled to a shock absorbing material, to both a finger or toe nail and any surrounding skin portion without causing physical damage (e.g., cuts, bleeding, bruising to such skin portion. Merely by way of example, the invention has been applied to delicate fingers and toes of infants. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability including pets, adults, children, toddlers, the elderly and infirm, and other beings.
Newborns have soft and tender bodies, limbs, and fingers and toes that are often delicate and prone to injury. Yet thin flexible fingernails quickly protrude from such fingers and toes. Although such nails may appear harmless at first glance, they nonetheless cause injuries to the infant. That is, new born infants do not have adequate control of arm, hand, and finger movements and often inadvertently claw at their face. Nails that are ragged or extend beyond the tip of the finger often cause scratches to the face and eyes. Accordingly, such nails should be trimmed in a neat easy and safe manner.
One common way of trimming infant finger or toe nails is the use of conventional clipping devices. Such clipping devise often include a pair of razor sharp knife edges, which must come together to sheer a nail. Unfortunately, such devices are often dangerous and difficult to use on a moving infant. Given the small size of the infant's fingers and toes and softness of the nail, it is easy to accidentally clip the tip of the baby's finger or toe while trimming the nail, causing damage to such finger or toe including bleeding, nerve related injuries, and others. Often times, parents also become emotionally injured by harming their own children. Accordingly, some parents have used small scissors for more control. Such scissors often require a little more dexterity. Since children are often difficult to control, trimming of nails often occurs when the infant is asleep or feeding which makes the trimming process even more complex.
There have also been attempts to manufacture mechanical devices for trimming nails. An example of such a device is described in Vibrating Nail Trimming issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,819, in the name of Everett L. Haas (the '819 patent). The '819 patent generally relates to a hand-held vibrating nail trimming which facilities the management of finger or toe nails. The hand-held nail trimming uses a blade connected to an elongated drive shaft for severing a nail as the blade moves back and forth. Unfortunately, as the blade severs the nail, other bodily parts such as limb and skin often sever as well. Additionally, such trimming appears unsafe for use with the thin delicate fingers and toes of an infant. Accordingly, such conventional devices have many limitations.
From the above, it is seen that an improved way of trimming nails is highly desirable.